Why mutants shouldn't watch the Power Puff Girls
by Calliope Allerdyce
Summary: What happens when Forge watches PPG? You get mutants switching bodies every 2 days! What will Mystique discover when she switches bodies with Logan? What will Pietro do when he discovers that the Professor uses shampoo?
1. Midnight Madness

Why mutants shouldn't watch the power puff girls

What happens when Forge watches PPG? You get mutants switching bodies every 2 days! . What will Mystique discover when she switches bodies with Logan? What will Pietro do when he discovers that the Professor uses shampoo!

Oh yeah, just so you know, Forge isn't my favorite character but the first chapter will be about him 'cause it's all his fault that this _incident_ happens, 'kay?

P.S. my fave characters are Pyro, Kitty and Jamie (hence the name Kitty Allerdyce)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sugar, spice and everything nice, these special ingredients..." The TV buzzed the theme song of the power puff girls through the whole mansion.

"Like, FOOOOOOOOORGE, keep it down!" Kitty screamed. _He is like sooo immature, watching the POWER PUFF GIRLS at HIS age? I mean, who has PROFESSOR UTONIUM as their idol? Oh wait, FORGE!_ "No! This is the best part!" Forge shouted back.

Sorry, I don't know Forge's real name - too lazy to find out - but if you kno plz send it as a review - muahahaha i'm manipulating u guys to send me reviews - jk - on with the story!

Forge was watching the episode of the PPG where the professor what a coincedence was trying to switch an apple with an orange but instead when he cut the apple the orange's body was inside and he ends up switching everyone's bodies instead.

Kitty walked into the kitchen and put her hands on her hips, "Forge, would you- what are you doing?" The caucasian male was jotting down notes as a square man in a white lab coat paced up and down the TV screen. "Shh," he waved his hand in a motion for Kitty to leave.

"Hmph!" Kitty stuck her nose in the air and phased through the fridge, taking a defensless apple with her.

A few hours later the professor's voice replaced the PPG's theme song throughout the mansion. The speaker's vibrated, "Could all the students meet me in the danger room? Forge has a new... _invention_ we would like to... _test_" The whole kitchen groaned. "But Bayville High's playing the- ""NOW, BOBBY!" (which sounded more like bubby - Logan uses 'bub' too much!) Logan growled.

"OK, so I was watching the power puff girls- " Bobby sighs and rolls his eyes "and the professor had this idea where you switch the body of an apple with the body of an orange but with his lack of intelligence it failed causing the insides of the apple to switch with the insides of the orange-" "An orple!" Tabitha squealed.

Everyone blinked at her. blink oo "_As I was saying_, this ivention I made perfect the professor's idea which means we can switch someone's bodies with whoever we want!" The professor did his little putting his fingers in a triangle thing and nodded, "I see..." "Are you sure this is safe, _bub_?" Who else but Logan? said.

"Absolutely!"

Later that night, Forge sat in his room with his head rested on his chin. "I don't get why that didn't work! I set it to change Scott and Jean at 7:30 PM! Why didn't it-" he suddenly stopped "Crap! I forgot to set the time properly! They're going to switch bodies at- "

"MIIIIIIIIIDNIGHT SNACK!" Kitty sang. "Shaddap" moaned Rogue as she pulled her blanket over her head. "Fine, I guess I'll- " _BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! _The clocks in the mansion striked 12 and that was all that could be heard. Suddenly, there was a scream.

"AH!" All hail Toad's trademark 'ah' rang throughout the Xavier Mansion. "_Oh mon dieu_, what 'as 'appened to Remy?" Someone shouted. Out of Kitty's room fell... Kitty and Rogue. "Oi, what am I doing in the X-geek's place?" Kitty looked at Rogue who was blinking at herself in the mirror, "It seems Remy 'as changed body with _chere_" Kitty blinked a few times before she fell on the ground and burst out laughing,

"AHAHAHHA this is hilarious. I gotta tell Fred 'nd Lance 'bout this when I wake up, yo!" Rogue blinked back at Kitty, "_Petite_, dis isn't a dream" Kitty laughed Todd's laugh, "Sure it isn't!" She crouched over and started to hop before landing face-flat on the floor. "Ughhhhh... I forgot, the Pretty Kitty can't do acrobats" Rogue smirked.

"I wonder who else has got switched" Rogue said to herself as she walked down the long halls of the X-geek mansion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 1 Hope you like it

If u have any ideas of who should get switched after this plzzzzzzz review

(muahahaha another evil idea to get u to review me)

jkjk

SAYONARA SUCKERS!


	2. Rei, Jay and Kitty2

Why mutants shouldn't watch the power puff girls

What happens when Forge watches PPG? You get mutants switching bodies every 2 days! . What will Mystique discover when she switches bodies with Logan? What will Pietro do when he discovers that the Professor uses shampoo!

2 chapters in a day - YAY! R&R pwz o.o puppy eyes

P.S. me and my bestie friends were playing X men over the weekends (and sometimes at skool if we're EXTREMELY bored - which is most the time) so we made ourselves characters and i'm going to insert them at the end of this chapter. There's Rei LeBeau (well duh, the power to blow up stuff, and i think there's one more but i'm not sure about it so i'll ask tomorrow), Jay Somethings, I think it's Thompson (power to manipulate water) and Kitty Allerdyce (MOI!) (power to manipulate fire and phase).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, like, what you're saying is - I'm trapped in this stinky rodent's body!" Lance screamed at Scott (who was in Jean's body). The professor (who was in Fred's body) had called in Jean, Scott and Forge (who was in Jamie's body) to his office to have a quick chat. Forge realised that his invention had switched all the mutants in Bayville's bodies.

So far they found out that these were the changes:

Charles : Fred

Kitty : Toad

Jean : Scott

Forge : Jamie

Remy : Rogue

Kurt : Bobby

Sam : Jubilee

Ray : Roberto

Lance : John

Piotr : Wanda

Logan : Mystique

Rahne : Amara

"Yo, we're called Amphibians, not rodents, yo!" Toad growled. "Like, GIMME BACK MY BODY!" Kitty shouted as he jumped onto her screaming body. At the same time, Wanda (Piotr) and John (Lance) shouted at Toad's body, "GET OFF HER!" Kitty got off her body and stared at the odd couple. "Like, who the heck are you to tell me what to do?"

Ok, sorry it's a bit confusing to say whose who so I'll just say them by their names. Like if I'm talking about Kitty in Toad's body I'll say 'Kitty bla bla' instead of 'Toad bla bla' cuz then u kno who im talking about

Lance raised his eyebrow. "It's me, Lance" which came out in a weird Australian accent. Piotr blinked a bit before saying, "I thought Katya was Toad... sorry..." Kitty grinned, "It's all good - crap! I'm even sounding like him now!" She threw her arms out and was about to hug Lance when he inched away from the leaping frog, "Kitty, I like you and all but... _you're in that slime ball's body!_"

The professor tiptoed around the mansion (since he was scared that his weight would break the oak floors of the halls and when he made his transformation he squished his bed and his wheelchair) looking for Mr. McCoy. "Hank! Oh, Logan, could you please find Hank for me?" Logan grunted and walked away when suddenly...

The professor bumped into a running Logan! "Logan?" The Logan stopped running and said to the professor, "Professor! That's Mystique! She's swapped bodies with me!" The professor blinked a while before calmly putting his hands together (which was pretty hard since he wasn't used to having a huge blob attached to his stomach - or maybe he was but wore a corset? ok... gettin a lil off topic here ) and saying,

"Yes, well assemble the students, we shall ask Forge to put us back into our regular bodies... oh and, Logan, tell a certain LeBeau to stop snooping around the house"

"We have gathered you all here because we have not confirmed where some of our students are, so when I call your name - and I mean _your_ name, not your body's name - please come up here" Kurt (who was having fun destroying Bobby's body with **_FRENCH_** - sorry, i had to mock my friend, Rei - fries) tried not to burst out laughing at the sight of Fred speaking intelligently.

After going through half the students name, The Professor (sorry, i'm getting fed up of typing that from now on, THE PROFESSOR is TP! YES! HE IS TOILET PAPER! sry...) tapped his chin. "It seems some of our students are missing..."

Suddenly the door opened and three misterious shaddows entered. Once the shade was gone their faces could be recognised as Pietro, Mesmero and Evan. But none of the X-Men knew that they were not who they think they were... but someone they had never met before... dramatic mystery-psyfi music

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK! Finito! R&R!


	3. Day 2 of transformations

Why mutants shouldn't watch the power puff girls

What happens when Forge watches PPG? You get mutants switching bodies every 2 days! . What will Mystique discover when she switches bodies with Logan? What will Pietro do when he discovers that the Professor uses shampoo!

Chapter Thwee, enjoy

Oh yes and thank you to Aura-Redwood, Chibi Horsewoman and persian85033 for R&Ring. Here's my messages back:

**Aura: lol ur evil, i might go with the lance/boom boom, storm/fred, magsy/multiple thing **

**Chibi: scott/logan? hahahah o yea, y was it odd? i kno im not da best author**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"De name is Rei... LeBeau" A nearby Remy started choking as the white-haired ear-ring-wearer raised his eyebrow. "Do not worry, dis is not Rei's usual looks" But the Cajun still kept on choking.

The bald man with the lines all over his face started fake-whimpering, "I can't belive I'm in the frikkin' body of some Scotish Bald dude with lines on his head!" Everyone stared at Mesmero as he started fussing about his clothes in teenie girl's language.

Evan (Jay) just stood there, shaking his head. Rei rolled her eyes and tossed a white strand of hair out of her eyes as she took a step forward and explained the whole mess. "Da deal here is dat Rei and dese 2 were at an orphanage - _yes we are younger dan we look_" she snapped at Jean's shocked face - making Rogue and Jay smirk "when all of a sudden at midnight when we were trying to break out... we end up looking like dis!"

Mesmero stepped forward while rubbing his head, "Dang! No hair! Oh-oh, right, like, so I'm Kitty- " coughs from Kitty in Toad's body "Allerdyce-" coughs from Johnny in Lance's body "and, like, this is Jay T... something but she don't talk a lot so don't expect much from her"

Jay blinked in her new skin and made a face while silently muttering something evil about Kitty and metal shrubs. TP smiled, "Well, I guess you'll be joining the X-Men then! Now, let me introduce ourselves"

After finding out that Forge's invention would take a month to recover from blasting every mutant in Bayville and introducing all the students to Rei, Jay and Kitty (Kitty P had a little argument about having 2 Kitties in the house so from now on Kitty Pryde will be Katya - hehe, much to Piotr's delight).

That night, after the 3 new students were given their rooms (Rei roomed with her long lost cousin Remy and Jay and Kitty roomed after being told that Bobby was Jay's brother - which makes Jay, Jay Drake - and Kitty was John's neice).

"Do ah _have_ to room with this slahme-ball?" Rogue huffed, but instead of her usual tuft of white hair floating out of her eye, Remy's mushroom cut bounced back above her eyebrows. "Great, now ah got the trenchcoat _and_ the bad hair do" Kitty frowned while she curled up under her blanket.

"At least I feel sorry for Toad a _little _bit now, I mean, like, it totally sucks to be ugly and slimey!" Rogue rolled her red and black eyes, "I'm feeling sorry for Bobby"

A few rooms away, Kurt's yells could be heard. "AAAHHHH! I look like a peanut! CHANGE ME BACK!" _Beep Bi-Bop Boop Beep!_ "Holy crap! I'm Tabitha- no wait, keep it for a while, I wanna- HEY! AH! I'm Juby!" Sam rolled his eyes.

2 boys and a girl were sitting on Bobby's bed. Sam grabbed Bobby's image inducer, cursing as Jubilee's long locks fell in his eyes. "Girls and long hair, I just don't get it" He said. "Look whose talking" Bobby replied while punching Forge. A million Jamie bodies filled the room as the one sitting on the bed said, "I _told_ ya not to do that!"

"That's it! You have _no_ idea vat to do! Now _get out_ Jamie! Uh, I mean Forge!"

That night, when the clocks struck midnight a couple of people started twitching in their sleep. The sun shone through Scott's room when suddenly Jean's screams could be heard. The real Jean ran to Scott's room, "Scott! Scott! Are you OK? I heard me screaming!"

Scott just sat up on his bed as his liquid-y red hair bounced behind him. "I-I can't open my eyes. I-I see red" "Hey!" Jean cried, "You have your voice back! A-and I have mine!" Jean blinked a bit before realising she wasn't wearing her sunglasses. "Hey! I can see! Scott! You can see!" Jean handed her body the sunglasses as she smiled at herself.

"Thanks... but... what happened to me?" Jean paced Scott's room as she started thinking. Absentmindedly (SP?) Scott's framed picture of them together started floating behind her. "Uh... Jean... JEAN?" Jean turned around just in time to dodge the picture, which flew out the door. "Hey! I can use my powers again! We have to tell professor!"

Everyone was seated in the dining room of the mansion (they stopped using the kitchen a _llooooooong_ time ago - thanks to Multiple) as Lance's body walked in with 2 giant gas tanks attached to his back. The rela Lance shouted, "Thank god, I was getting real tired carrying those jars around with me! And how the heck do you open this suit? It's like a freakin' body suit and- "

Rei shook her head. "Pa-thetic..." She turned to look at her male counterpart who just so happened to be her cousin. They started to have a very intense conversation in **_FRENCH_**. Kitty, Katya and Kurt (KKK- what a coincidence- but no, we're not racists, don't worry ) started giggling at the nearby Dark-skinned, blond-haired male staring at Roberto.

"Like, _ew_, Evan and Roberto are gay!" Katya whispered. Kitty rolled her eyes, "No they're not! I think Jay's got something for Ray... and the other way around!" Kurt giggled back, "Jay and Ray sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G!"

Meanwhile, Logan sat across the table from the giggling three and shook his head. _And I thought I would never live to see Toad, Mesmero and Bobby having a giggle together. What's next? Pietro getting a part in the Road Runner show?_

Suddenly Pietro (who was in Rei's body) zooms in, "GUESS WHAT! I'M THE NEW ROAD RUNNER ON THE ROAD RUNNER SHOW!"

Ok, OK, that didn't really happen... I just had to put that there hehe on with the story

TP coughs loudly to attract attention as he started speaking, "After being informed by Forge, we have found out that by tomorrow at midnight you all will have your regular bodies back, since now - as you have realised - you have your powers and voice back the transformation is only half complete. It will take another 24 hours to change you all back to" he made shifty eyes towards Evan and Roberto "normal"

Forge looked around suspiciously and quietly bit on his toast as TP continued his lecture. "Now, tomorrow your school will be starting so there will be no problem since we will all have our normal bodies back by then" TP smiled a big Fred smile as he turned back to Logan to talk about... whatever those 2 talk about!

Forge created another Jamie next to him as he whispered to it, "Somehow I'm not sure tomorrow's transfiguration will be a success..." and made the Jamie vanish as he looked nervously towards the fat professor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merci Beacoup, lire et ecris sil-vous plait

(Thanks a lot, read and review plz)

Ok, maybe I jsut will write THE PROFESSOR instead of TP . BUT KITTY P IS STILL KATYA!


	4. More Madness

Why mutants shouldn't watch the power puff girls

What happens when Forge watches PPG? You get mutants switching bodies every 2 days! . What will Mystique discover when she switches bodies with Logan? What will Pietro do when he discovers that the Professor uses shampoo!

Chapter Quatre!

**sry for the confusingness ;;;; giant sweat drop i'll try to make this one not so confusing**

**Jottma: Thanks for all the info, crap did I say forge was white? lol i know what he looks lyk well thanks anyway! **

P.S. Here are the descriptions of Rei, Jay and Kitty A:

Rei:

She's got red and black eyes (just like Remy), blond-brown hair that stops like somewhere inbetween her shoulders and her elbows. And she's like 16/17 and she's the tallest out of the 3.

Jay:

She's got dark-ish blue eyes (but they turn light LIGHT blue when she uses her powers or when she's angry), dark-ish brown, straight hair that stops at her ears and she's like 15 and she's the shortest.

Kitty:

She's got dark green eyes that turn red whenever she sees fire, red-ish orange hair that's always in 2 buns above her head (so no one really knows how long it is) and she's also 15 but like a few months older than Jay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ma lahst day as a Cajun!" Rogue almost started dancing around her and Katya's room before she remember who she was. She stopped when Katya started giggling. "Ok, you did nawt just see that"

"No, no, it's just totally weird to see Remy, like _dancing_ around! You know, I'm kinda sad to go back to my body-" she paused at the look on Rogue's face, "No! It's not like I _like_ being Toad and all but at least it gives you like a break, you know? From being yourself!"

Rogue flopped down on her bed, cussing at Remy's annoying trademark trenchcoat. "Ah guess you're raght..." suddenly Sam's head popped in their door, "Hey, wanna go do something stupid?" He grinned. "Sure, Juby!" Katya grinned back and ran towards the blond.

Rogue raised her eyebrow and sighed, "Ah guess it is ma last chance to mess up Remy's body!"

(Dot dot doT)

"Muffins"

(Dot dot doT)

Ha! I'm so evil! I left you in suspense to find out what the muffin was all about! MUAHAHA! No, not really... lemme go back to the kitchen and we'll find out

(Dotti dotti dot-dot)

Rei was standing in the kitchen with her friend Jay. Rei was quite a lot taller than Jay (well, being 2 years older kinda helped) but Jay still felt a lot smaller to her. "Rei can not wait to get Rei's body back, _et toi_?" Jay just shrugged as her new brown eyes rested on the muffin infront of them.

"Rei means... whoever owns dat body _would_ like it back, Jay!" Jay shrugged again and reached out towards the muffin when someone dived in and tackled Jay to the ground. She screamed and kicked as she suddenly opened her eyes and stopped.

Rei could've sworn she saw little hearts flying around at that moment. Ray gave a weird smile as he stood back up and... KISSED HER! No, no, just kidding... he actually grabbed the muffin from her

"Don't _EEEEEVER_ eat these, they're contaminated with Katya germs" He said. Jay tilted her head to the side like she was saying, "How come?" Rei smirked. _Da wee one needs to be rescued by a prince, eh?_

"Ok, K. Pryde's Muffin #1 - Bounces. K. Pryde's Muffin #2 - Hard As Rock. K. Pryde's Muffin #3 - Phases. K. Pryde's Muffin #4 - Glow In The Dark! Now that she's in _Toad's_ body, imagine how much worse that would be!"

Jay turned red (which was hard to notice through Evan's skin complexion - sry but Evan is NOT A MORLOCK! I don't like him being a morlock, especially with that girl with huge hands - she's just freaky - no offense to her fans - if she even HAS fans).

She nodded her head again and said something that sounded like "Well, thanks... uh... bye" Jay quickly turned and ran out the door leaving a smirking Rei, a red Ray and a batch of unwanted muffins in the kitchen.

(Dotness!)

Kitty was sitting in the hang-out lounge-type place of the mansion and reading her book when she heard some noise behind her. _Great, like more people to tease me about my baldness? I'll teach them tomorrow when I get my body back!_ "Who izzit?"

When she didn't get a reply she phased through the couch slowly, so only her eyes showed. A boy she'd never seen before walked in. He had a kind face and blondish-brown hair that stuck out from underneath his ears in a funny way.

Ok, ok, imagine this in a corny romantic movie way... (like the way Rogue acted when she first saw Remy) Kitty staring with her mouth open as this guy she's never seen walks in.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Now imagine the guy running out screaming . "Crap! I'm like never phasing only my eyes through the sofa again!"

(Dot dot doT)

Ok I've kind of been ignoring some people so I'll write about EVERYONE (except the morlocks) now- starting with LE BROTHERHOOD!

(Dot dot doT)

Fred was lounging around in his usual bean-bag chair in the broken down living-room-type-room of the Brotherhood house. The usual piece of pizza was stuck on the ceiling, the box with the rest of the slices was next to Lance's guitar. Toad (who was walking around in Katya's body) was trying on Wanda's clothes.

"Check me out! I'm the Scarlet Witch, yo!" Lance started growling, "Yeah well I got the body of the person your _sweetums_ is inlove with so shut up and stop messing around in Kitty's body!" but Toad just kept hopping around and eventually landed on Blob's bald head.

"It's not Pretty Kitty anymore, yo, it's KATYA!" Lance raised his eyebrow, "_Katya?_ Why does that chunk of metal get to name her?" Toad shrugged as he jumped onto the chandelier and used Katya's tongue to sweep up some dead bugs that were left to rot on the broken glass ornament.

"There's some new chicks at the X-geeks' place and the new girl's name's Kitty as well so we don't wanna have 2 Kitties now do we?" Toad explained. Lance got an evil smirk on his face which suited Pyro's face perfectly. "2 Kitties, eh?"

Even Fred was smart to know Lance was up to something. "So... whose body are these 3 new girls in?" Toad shrugged again, "The new Kitty's in Mesmero's body, the short silent one's in Evan's body and the Cajun girl's in _Pietro's_ body!"

Lance grinned, "This is so perfect"

(Dot dot doT)

Now for the new recruits!

The new recruits were sitting at the edge of the pool while waiting for Logan to come and start training.

"Aw man, we got school tomorrow!" Bobby reminded them. Amara shook her head which made Rahne's little ponytails smack her across the face. "This girl's gotta get a new hairstyle!" she said.

"And a wardrobe!" Roberto shouted as he lit up Ray's body (you know, how Sunspot's body goes all flamish when he's getting energised) and did a somersault into the air before diving perfectly into the frozen-in-a-second pool.

The kids burst out laughing as Bobby smirked at him, "Show-off" "Jerk" "Poser" "Lame-o" "Retar-" They stopped when Jay walked in wearing swimming trunks. _I can't wait till I can wear a full-body swimming suit._ She thought.

She silently sat down at the edge of the pool and lifted her hand above the frozen water. The recruits stared in amazement as the ice started shaking. A crack tore through the middle of the pool as fast as Pietro and suddenly a huge tidal wave formed.

Jay's brown eyes turned light blue as the water rose up and up and suddenly she snapped her fingers and all the water came shattering down, with no ice in sight. The pool was as calm as it was before Roberto had dived into it.

Jay walked over to the stairs, stood on the diving board. Jumped off, did 2 somersaults and dived perfectly into the water as Bobby, Roberto, Ray, Jamie, Rahne, Amara and Sam gawked at her.

She stood up, half-smiling and climbed out of the pool. Just then Logan walked in wearing his famous cowboy hat. "Alright, let's get started"

(Dot dot doT)

Um... the OLD recruits?

"Hey, Juby, don't you have to be like training with Logan right now?" Katya said while munching down on some chocolate chip cookies. Jubilee gasped, "You're right! OH Logan's gonna kill me!" Rogue rolled her eyes,

"So much for trashing Remy's body" Katya grabbed Rogue and Jubilee and dove at the driver's seat of Jean's SUV (they borrowed). "As Iceman always says... HANG ONTO YOUR LUNCH!"

_Ah so do not have a good feeling 'bout this!_

(Dot dot doT)

Hours later, the kids of the X-Mansion were sitting in the lounge just hanging around. Jubilee was still getting scolded by Logan, Rogue was still plotting against Remy's body, Katya was trying to make her Toad's hair look better and the New Recruits were having a very intense game of air hockey.

_SMACK!_ "And then I thought-" _SHUFFLE-SMACK!_ "How do we go to the bathroom in someone-" _SMMMMMACK!_ "Else's body? And then I was like- SCORE! HA! I WIN!"

Roberto and Rahne were playing against Jamie and Jamie which looked like Ray and Amara playing against Forge and Forge. Roberto was explaining what a horror it was to have to go to the bathroom in Ray's body, especially since everytime he tried to turn the bathroom lights on the light bulb would explode or start flickering like crazy.

Rahne laughed, "Don't you mean _we_ win? And anyway, we must be really stinky since I heard _no one_ wants to take a shower nowadays - you know, after the whole switching body incident!"

Their conversation was interrupted by the professor stomping in and announcing that it was time to go to bed.

"YAY! We got school tomorroooooooooow!" Kitty sang as she hopped out of the room. Katya grinned, "I can tell we're gonna be totally good friends" she said to no one in particular.

(Dot dot doT)

That night:

Forge was having a restless night. He kept shifting around in his bed, since he was worried his invention didn't exactly work. 11:55 PM... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... _DIIIIIIIIIING... DIIIIIIING... DIIIIIIIING... DIIIIIIIIIING... DIIIIIIING... DIIIIIIIING... DIIIIIIIIIING... DIIIIIIING... DIIIIIIIING... DIIIIIIIIIING... DIIIIIIING... DIIIIIIIING... _

The old clock rang 12 times, waking Forge up. He looked down at his hands and gasped!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WILL THEY GET THEIR BODIES BACK? WHAT IS LANCE'S EVIL PLAN? WHY DID FORGE GASP? WILL KITTY AND KATYA BE FRIENDS? WHAT DID KATYA DO TO JEAN'S SUV?

Find out next issue! Lol SAYONARA SUCKERS!

Sorry, i lyk put s in the middle to seperate what I'm takling about but they don't show up, do they? ok i'll at (dot dot dot) in the middle then to tell u when it's a different scene


	5. Rei LeBeau

Why mutants shouldn't watch the power puff girls

What happens when Forge watches PPG? You get mutants switching bodies every 2 days! . What will Mystique discover when she switches bodies with Logan? What will Pietro do when he discovers that the Professor uses shampoo!

Chapter 5

Since I didn't speak much of Rei LeBeau in the last chapter, this chapter will be all about her.

Rei Fans: YAY!

Ok now I'm sure about what Jay, Rei and Kitty look like.

**Name: Jay Hudson  
Birthday: June 28, 1991**

**Eye: Blue (turns light blue while using powers)**

**Hair: Brown**

**Power: Manipulating water and turning into water**

**Nationality: American**

**Codename: Aqua**

**Crush: Ray Crisp**

**Name: Rei LeBeau  
Birthday: March 28, 1989**

**Eye: Red and Black (hint hint, nudge nudge)**

**Hair: Dirty blond**

**Power: Making things go "BOOM!" and quick healing**

**Nationality: American**

**Codename: Ace**

**Crush: Roberto Da Costa**

**Name: Kitty Allerdyce  
Birthday: October 27, 1990**

**Eye: Green (turns red while using powers)**

**Hair: Red-Orange**

**Power: Manipulating fire and phasing**

**Nationality: Australian**

**Codename: Blaze**

**Crush: Samuel Guthrie**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YES!" Forge shouted, waking up his roomie (ok I don't know who his roomie is so I'm _assuming_ it's Berzerker for now). "Huh, what?" Ray sat up slowly and blinked a few times.

Forge pointed at the mirror. Ray gasped and ran out the door shouting, "I gotta tell the professor!" Ray ran to the professor's room so fast Bobby could've sworn Pietro broke in.

(Dot dot doT)

Soon all the X-children were happily eating breakfast in their normal bodies. All the Acolytes had mysteriously vanished, the brotherhood made a huge show of packing up their stuff (Lance even spat at the door) and any other mutant in Bayville was happily ... doing something ... in their body.

The only people that weren't there a few days ago were Rei, Jay and Kitty A. Rei LeBeau, crouched over her bowl of cereal and occasionally glanced at her (quote Colossus) "comrades".

They had each been in the orphanage for about a week or so. Kitty had been complaining the whole time and tried to break out on numerous occasions, Jay just gave her Lost Puppy Dog look to any passerbys and Rei smirked at every rejected child while shuffling her deck or cards.

They recognised Logan, however. He was supposed to adopt Jay - oddly enough. He gave his adress to the orphanage and that was how they arrived at the X-Mansion on the day of the transformation.

Rei looked at Jay. She was glad she had her body back and even did a little Victory Dance in Kitty's room but that side of her faded when she saw Ray. _Once again... PA-THETIC._ Rei looked at Kitty.

Kitty was bouncing in her seat while talking to Katya about some kind of pop group that was (quote Katya) "like totally awesome!"

Meanwhile, Forge was talking to Professor about his hypothesis on his switching body invention. "Well, it took 2 days because in 24 hours the invention has enough time to switch half of everyone's body back, however, it needed another 24 hours to complete the transformation. I was quite worried at first, since I haven't completely fixed it but we should be..."

Katya rolled her eyes, "Kurt's late, I'm going to go get him, save my seat?" She asked Kitty. Kitty nodded and tried listening to Forge's conversation.

Kitty (who was sitting inbetween Katya and Forge) rolled her eyes and went back to thinking, before she noticed a familiar face walking in. Sam Guthrie. She had seen him when Jubilee was in his body as she phased through the couch.

Kitty started waving towards him, he looked at her and just as he was about to wave back - he screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kitty slammed her head down on the table and muttered, "Crap... not again... what did I do now?"

A couple of heads jerked towards Sam and then at what Sam was screaming and pointing at. Kitty's red-ish orange hair had slowly inched back into spiky red hair as her clothes vanished and a red lizard-like outfit replaced them.

"Wh-What the?" Some other people started screaming as well. Rogue's skin had turned blue and fuzzy. Bobby's hair was growing at a rapid speed. A tiny beard sprouted out of Rei's chin and the professor once again smashed his wheel chair.

Forge - who seemed to be keeping the same appearance - slapped his forehead. "Professor, I think I know what happened. You see, to change mutants gender as well you have to charge the X and Y genes in the mutants to switch as well. I was scared at first that this might affect their family genes but whem the first transformation was done I thought there was nothing to worry about!"

The professor nodded as a screaming red-head lunged towards him. "What is he _talking _about? Like, EW! I got Johnny's voice! NO! Please! Please say I didn't turn into HIM!" The red-head screamed and ran away.

The proffessor - who had succesfully changed into The Juggernaut - shouted for Logan. Soon, X23 marched up to him glaring at everyone. "Yes, professor?"

"Logan, I know what has happened to us, please calm the students down and we will sort this mess out... Forge, come with me"

(Dot dot doT)

Ok, so if you didn't understand that, it means if a mutant is related to a mutant, they will switch bodies with their relative mutant. E.g. Rogue - Kurt (Ok they're not _really_ related but still... LEGALLY they are). E.g. Ororo - Evan.

(Dot dot doT)

"Oh my God, I can't believe you have to go to school pretending to be your _uncle_!" Kitty rolled John's green eyes. "I _know_, it's disgusting! And what's weird is caling him uncle, he's only a few years older than me"

Katya nodded, "So how exactly is he your uncle?" She rolled her eyes, "Apart from the red hair, green eyes and Australian accent"

"Riiiiiight... his brother's my dad" Katya raised her eyebrow, "His brother's a lot older than him, then?" Kitty dropped her head a bit, "His brother _was_ a lot older than him, remember? I was in an orphanage?" Katya gulped, "Yeah... sorry about that"

Kitty grinned, "Doesn't matter! Come on, hurry up or Jean's gonna leave without us!"

(Dot dot doT)

Rei shook her head for like the 239472395872349857243th that day. _Rei just can not believe Rei has to go through this again_. A long time ago when Rei and Remy were like toddlers, Remy had wanted to play a game where they switch clothes and act like each other for one whole day.

Rei regreted that when her clothes came back with lipstick marks and drawings of spades all over them. She remembered the professor's words that morning.

FLASHBACK TIME!

"It is vital you attend your first day of school so all students - who are in their body or someone else's - will go to the first day of school and if you are - unforunately - in someone else's body you will have to introduce yourself as the person in whose body you are... do not panic for this will only last one more day. Now the reason you got your normal selves back for quite a while was because all the people who were going to transform were not awake yet, for Katya was going to wake up Kurt and he- as you can see- has changed with Rogue. Now, when everyone woke up the transformation started and I must add once again, there is no reason to panic here. It is _only one more day_"

UNFLASHBACK!

_Only one more day? Easy for you to say, baldy..._ Rei was squashed up next to Jay and Jamie in Jean's SUV (how ironic, JayJamieJean) and dreading the following day. Jean desperately tried to start up a conversation,

"So, uh, Rei, how do you like it in Bayville?"

"It's... nice"

"Yeah, great weather, huh?"

"'Guess..."

"Are you excited to go to school?"

"Sorta..."

"I bet you'll make a lot of new friends"

"Sure..."

The conversation started to fade off, Jay was scared Jean would resort to asking what her favorite color was. When they got off the car Jean called Jay, Rei and Kitty.

"Hey you guys, I know it's tough being new students but if you ever need anything- " "We'll go ask a teacher" Rei butted in and dragged a smirking Jay and confused Kitty away from the fuming Grey.

A couple of students blinked at the weird sight of a mushroom-hair-cut guy dragging Bobby and a confused red-head up the stairs to Bayville High.

"Rei knows it's going to be a _loooooong_ day"

(Dot dot doT)

It was art class for Rei and Kitty but Jay had Chemistry. Rei sat in the corner of the room - that way she could scan the place for any might-be friends and any might-be foes. Kitty, however, sat in the middle back - the way she could also scan for a friend and throw spitballs at people.

Rei would've loved to join Kitty but unlike _some_ people, Rei knew that John would like his first impression to be a good one.

The room started filling up and soon their teacher walked in. (If anyone knows the Art teacher's name, fill me in) Mr/Ms/Mrs (I donno, I'm gonna say Mr for now) walked in and flourishly waved at teh class room with his manicured fingernails.

Rei heared Kitty sneeze 'gay' and chose to ignore it. _Think of Remy... Think of Good First Impression... Think of- REI'S ART TEACHER IS GAY!_

"Now," the teacher started, "As you all can see, I have put up a list of the top 10 most influential painters of the Renaissance, can anyone tell me what that means?"

A nearby boy put up his hand and said something about Renaissance being a **_FRENCH_** word and how it means rebirth... bla bla bla...

A huge sweatdrop practicially formed when Kitty saw a nearby boy with long-ish brown hair lean over to her old body (that Pyro not inherited) and whispered something. _NOOOOOOO DO NOT SAY ANYTHING STUPID!_

She saw her body answer something back, making the boy laugh. _That better be a good laugh, you moron!_ She mentally screamed.

Rei also noticed this and inched a little closer to their conversation.

"So... you interested in joining us... Kitty?"

"I don't know... I'll tell you the day after tomorrow"

"Huh, why then?"

"You know, mate, there's this thing going around where you swap bodies- "

Rei immediately started fake-choking on an imaginary hairball. John quickly turned around and looked at the gagging Cajun. She gave him the "SHUT UP!" signal and John quickly shut up.

"Like, you swap bodies... with... famous people and I have this article due so I kinda have to think about that!" Rei and Kitty's mouth fell open as they slapped their cheeks.

_John is smart!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry guys but I'm incredibly tired and lazy right now so keep reading! Next chapter will be out soon! Oh yeah here's the answers to last week's questions.

WILL THEY GET THEIR BODIES BACK? WHAT IS LANCE'S EVIL PLAN? WHY DID FORGE GASP? WILL KITTY AND KATYA BE FRIENDS? WHAT DID KATYA DO TO JEAN'S SUV?

THEY DID GET IT BACK FOR A FEW MINUTES! FIND OUT NEXT WEEK! FORGE GASPED CUZ HE GOT HiS HANDS BACK! KITTY AND KATYA ARE FRIENDS! KATYA DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO JEAN'S SUV!

Sucky answers but whatever. ;;;

SAYONARA SUCKERS!


	6. Jay Hudson Drake

Why mutants shouldn't watch the power puff girls

What happens when Forge watches PPG? You get mutants switching bodies every 2 days! . What will Mystique discover when she switches bodies with Logan? What will Pietro do when he discovers that the Professor uses shampoo!

Chapter 6

Dis is all about JAY HUDSON (DRAKE)

**ok AND rei has empathy rolls eyes**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how was chemistry, _petite_?" Rei asked Jay on the way to their next class. This time all the girls in BAYVILLE HIGH had health class Chibi Jay going 'whoopdeedoo' sarcasticly Jay had finally decided to talk that weekend after Bobby had froze her teddy bear. 'psycho' music

"We were..." she goes into an endless babble of atoms, chemicals and ... BIG words. Rei: oo blink "_Anyway_, Rei thinks its time to go to health class..."

Meanwhile, not so far away, Kitty was talking to John about what Lance and him were talking about in Art. "Well, the bloke wants ya to join the brotherhood" Kitty raised her uncle's eyebrow, "The _brotherhood_? What part of _BROTHERhood_ makes you think _Kitty ALLERDYCE_ would want to join?"

John blinked his neice's eyes. dot dot dot... "What?" Kitty sighed, "The _brotherhood_ is probably some loser guy club that I am _so_ not joining!" John rolled his eyes, "Whatever, mate, it's time to go to class... have fun in health!"

Just then, Kitty stopped. _Hold on... if I have health... and I'm in John's body... that means..._

"REMY! BOBBY! GET OUT OF THE _GIRL'S_ HEALTH CLASS!" Someone screamed. Kitty rolled her eyes, "Those idio- " just then she paused. _Speaking of idiots..._ She lunged towards the male health class, "John! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(Dot dot dot)

Jay shook her head again. She couldn't decide what was more embarassing. Walking into the female health class, so all the girls thought Bobby was a gender-confused person, or Kitty landing on top of her screaming uncle as the whole male health class burst out laughing, or being stuck next to her crush while listening to some anti-hormonist teacher talk about puberty.

"And where is the testosterone produced? Someone tell me... ah! Yes, Mr. Drake?" Jay just ignored him. It was hard getting used to having a last name that sounds like a duck. She continued doodling on her schedule as the teacher continued,

"Mr. DRAAAAAAAKE- Bobby? Bobby!" The teacher calling Bobby turned into Ray calling Jay as Jay finally snapped out of her little trance. "Uh... what?"

"Where is the _testosterone_ produced, Mr. Drake?" "I don't know... your foot?" Jay mumbled sarcastically as the whole health class started laughing again. Jay smirked as Ray high-fived her. _Maybe being Bobby isn't so hard after all..._

(Dot dot dot)

That evening, Jay yawned as she walked up the long halls of the mansion. _Finally, tomorrow I'll get my blue-eyed body back..._ She smiled at all the switches that had been made yesterday.

Logan finally remembered what it was like to be a teenager... and a girl. Poor X23 probably didn't see that coming. Kitty got seriously freaked when she found out John had tattood her back. Remy had fun flirting with boys all day, using Rei's silky hair. Meanwhile, Ororo had gotten fed up by teachers lack of support on Evan at school and the professor had gone to buy a 3rd wheel chair.

Wanda kept threatening Pietro that she would kiss Toad in his body - Too bad for Toad she was only kidding, while Rogue was also in the threatening mood, especially since she had all that blue fur to take care of- and since no one would _dare_ take a shower in their switched bodies (except Remy, that perv) the stench of the blue fur (a.k.a. unwashed laderhosen - just kidding, just kidding) was seriously killing her.

She yawned again as she opened her bedroom door when she saw a piece of paper on the down. She bent over to read it. _Mutant dance this weekend, up for it? -Bobby_ "Whatever..." Jay yawned _again_ - man this girl is sleepy, as she crumpled the paper and threw it behind her. "Tomorrow... yawn I get my body and I can decide then..."

(Dot dot dot)

That night was one of Forge's peaceful nights. Finally, some rest... _DIIING, DIIING, DIIING, DIIING, DIIING, DIIING, DIIING, DIIING, DIIING, DIIING, DIIING, DIIING... _He looked at his hands, but this time no gasp, "Ha... I knew it, I... zzzzzzz"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't update a lot cuz I was a bit sick and the storm was annoying me . STUPID DAMREY STORM! how come our storm gets a weird name? the others are ordinary lyk rita and katrina . 

OK and now at the end of every chapter I am adding a fun poll, this chapter's poll is:

WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE NEW RECRUIT?

Cannonball?

Sunspot?

Iceman?

Multiple?

Berzerker?

Beast(I guess he counts)?

Magma?

Jubilee?

Boom Boom?

Wolfsbane?

Sorry if it's short, once again, i am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sleepy . O.o? o yea nd what other couples should i put... sorry no Jott for me, that's jsut too - quote Katya - 'you have such a way with pastry'-ish for moi

!SAYONARA SUCKERS!


End file.
